Desde las sombras
by Katherine Roth
Summary: [AU] ¿Prohibida? Es extremista. ¿Inusual? Definitivamente. ¿Enfermiza? Quizá. ¿Romántica? Ni siquiera ellos lo saben. ¿Cómo habría de catalogarse una relación entre una estudiante y su profesor? [Capítulo 2 editado]. Advertencia: Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: A primera vista

**Disclaimer:** Teen titans no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 1: A primera vista**

Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros… No es que fuera muy popular en su anterior colegio; es sólo que era igual de molesto.

Había llegado temprano, por lo que pudo escoger un mesa-banco del rincón, al lado de la ventana. Daba igual si se volvía objetivo de un francotirador; le gustaba mirar hacia afuera de vez en cuando.

Poco a poco, los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el aula, ignorando la presencia de la chica, algo que no resultaba nuevo para ella. Rodó los ojos ante las conversaciones de sus nuevos compañeros de hormonas alborotadas que se vanagloriaban de sus conquistas durante el verano. Otros, charlaban del temible profesor de Ciencias, y se encargaban de compartir todo tipo de rumores acerca de él, desde que era un asesino a sueldo durante las noches; o que planeaba apoderarse de la ciudad. ¿Quién podría imaginarse tal cosa?

Y no es que le fascinara escuchar conversaciones ajenas; es sólo que esperaba que alguien en su nuevo grupo tuviera un poco de cerebro. Búsqueda infructuosa, cabe mencionar.

El mar de palabras se silenció al instante cuando un hombre entró al aula. Con una puntualidad perfecta, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y no se preocupó por los alumnos que habían quedado fuera, con sus típicas excusas de retrasos en el autobús o accidentes automovilísticos. Uno de ellos, incluso invocó el aparentemente importante nombre de su padre, a lo que el maestro se limitó a cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Desde luego, esta acción sembró el absoluto silencio en el salón. Los chicos que momentos antes hablaban del oscuro pasatiempo del profesor, ahora rezaban. Rachel rodó los ojos ante ello.

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Slade Wilson, maestro en Ciencias, y les impartiré la materia de Biología este semestre.

Se presentó, anotando su nombre en el pintarrón. La seriedad de su voz denotaba autoridad, algo acorde a su apariencia: Traje de color negro, cabello del mismo color y lentes oscuros. A pesar de que los últimos ocultaban sus ojos, podía apreciarse una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, atravesándolo verticalmente hasta sobresalir por el margen del cristal.

La clase transcurrió entre palabras del maestro, y una que otra temblorosa respuesta por parte de los alumnos cuando se volvían objetivo de una inesperada pregunta. Rachel no sabía si el nerviosismo les hacía olvidar las cosas, o realmente los conocimientos de sus compañeros eran mínimos.

— ¡Meiosis!... Quiero decir, Mitosis… Mei… ¿cuál era cuál? — El pobre chico rubio de ojos esmeralda se confundía entre sus propias palabras. ¿Es que había aprendido Biología básica de una caja de cereal?

Cuando ella fue objeto de la misma pregunta, pudo responderla sin problemas. Y es que ella era muy lista: horas de lectura tenían sus recompensas.

Slade Wilson, que en ese momento pasaba junto a nuestra querida estudiante, preguntó por su apellido. "Roth" respondió ella. Y él no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando al fin terminó la clase, los alumnos prácticamente corrieron hacia la salida, por lo que se amontonaban en la puerta que no estaba diseñada para que todos salieran a la vez. Rachel optó por salir al último, ya que no tenía prisa y ciertamente no le apetecía formar parte del tumulto.

— Srta. Roth— Escuchó al momento en que pasó frente al escritorio. ¡Genial, el primer día y ya tendría una charla con el maestro!— Me parece que esto le pertenece

Rachel se sorprendió cuando el maestro mostró la lapicera en su mano… Esa lapicera era de ella, y la última vez que la había visto estaba en su mesa-banco. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de notar su ausencia?

— Gracias— Se apresuró a contestar y recibir el objeto para guardarlo en su mochila.

— Debe tener más cuidado, un desliz puede jugarle en contra— Había algo en esa voz que le causaba… ¿qué le causaba?

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Con su permiso.

Y se apresuró a seguir su camino. Mentiría si dijera que ese hombre no le causaba cierto escalofrío… Vaya ¡a la princesita de hielo le causaba temor una persona! ¿Qué dirían sus antiguos compañeros, que le habían otorgado ese apodo?

Por otra parte, el uniforme que usaba Rachel era como cualquier otro: blusa blanca y falda azul marino…

Pero a ella le sentaba muy bien, pensó Slade, mientras observaba a la chica hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 **Muy corto, lo sé, pero es que ignoro cómo será recibida esta historia. Hace unos años, una amiga me contó que planeaba un fic SladexRaven, y en ese tiempo me pareció muy extraño D: entonces ella aclaró que sería un Slade joven... que sería enfermo si el dejaba la edad que tiene.**

 **...Y aquí estoy yo, planeando un fic que no sólo será de esa pareja, habrá lemmon y cierto grado de masoquismo o_o Y bueno, la historia la terminaré porque eso quiero; pero que la comparta con ustedes dependerá de la aceptación, ya que si está raro este proyecto, quedan advertidos.**

 **Kath fuera~**

 **Mensaje subliminal: Conty, si lees esto, comunícate D: el equipo SDSET te necesita.**


	2. Chapter 2: Por una caricia

**Primero, quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic, ciertamente creí que nadie lo haría... y si lo hicieran, que me tacharían de enferma xD pero, bueno, no digan que no os advertí, así que les traigo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Omfg: Me alegra saber que alguien considera que esta peculiar pareja puede funcionar :'D y bueno, a como tengo planeada esta historia, funcionará de una manera aún más extraña x3**

 **Nana: Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo :D y sí, los demás Titanes aparecerán muy pronto los verás. Específicamente Terra, creo que tendrá una aparición mínima, y será sólo para pelear con Raven :D admitámoslo, en la serie no se agradaban y creo que debo respetar eso, da para trama (?)**

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2: Por una caricia**

— No estoy segura de esto— Comentó la peli-negra, tras colocar una manzana sobre su bandeja de comida y ver al grupo de chicos en la mesa.

— Vamos, nueva amiga Rachel, son personas amables, pronto lo verás— Insistió la chica pelirroja.

La había conocido apenas en un par de días como nueva en aquella escuela. Y aunque al principio le extrañó que una chica tan alegre, popular y, en pocas palabras, tan contraria a ella; quisiera ser su amiga, poco a poco accedió. En gran parte, porque la pelirroja no se separaba de Rachel. Y ella, en el fondo, estaba agradecida por ello.

— ¡Viejo! Exijo una revancha— Gesticulaba exageradamente un chico rubio de ojos verdes, de baja estatura.

— Claro, puedo patearte el trasero cuando quieras— Se cruzó de brazos un joven corpulento, moreno y de ojos grises.

— Podrán decir lo que quieran— atajó un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro alzado en picos por una increíble cantidad de gel—, al final yo estoy en el primer lugar— Terminó inflando el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo. La discusión habría continuado, de no ser porque un par de chicas se acercaron.

— ¡Amigos! — Comenzó Kory— es un placer presentarles a mi nueva amiga Rachel; ellos son Victor Stone, Garfield Logan y Dick Grayson.

— Chica nueva, eh. Bienvenida al grupo— Comentó Richard con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba libre un lugar para la mencionada.

— Ella es mi compañera en la materia de Biología— Explicó Kory, mientras agregaba una gran cantidad de mostaza a su emparedado.

— Sí, te he visto en clase— Siguió el rubio— Ese tipo me da miedo, creo que reprobaré.

— Garfield, ¿cuántas materias piensas reprobar? — El chico comenzó el ademán de contar con sus dedos, pero pronto se rindió y llevó un gran trozo de tofu a la boca.

— No dejes que te asuste, llevé la materia el semestre pasado y no es algo tan difícil— Rachel supuso que el chico sería de un año avanzado y ahora lo confirmaba, parecía el mayor del grupo.

— Yo no diría lo mismo— Atajó Richard, cuyo rostro de pronto estaba serio.

— Vamos, Dick, no comiences con tus ideas paranoicas de nuevo— En respuesta, el chico ignoró el comentario, visiblemente tenso.

— Y hablando de teorías conspirativas— Garfield echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y luego bajó el tono de voz: — He descubierto cómo perdió su ojo.

— ¿Un accidente de auto? — Intentó Victor, a lo que el rubio negó enérgicamente.

— Después de descartar la teoría de los aliens y los monos robóticos, he llegado a una conclusión: su trabajo como maestro es una fachada, y en las noches usa una máscara para trabajar como asesino a sueldo; la respuesta fue fácil después de eso, en uno de sus enfrentamientos debió salir herido…

— Viejo, ¿crees en los rumores de que lleva una doble vida como villano que intenta dominar Jump city?

— No había pensado en esa idea, pero tiene sentido— Respondió un pensativo Garfield, con su mano sobre su barbilla. Victor llevó una mano a su frente.

— No me sorprendería que así fuera— Comentó Dick, a quien evidentemente no le agradaba el tema.

— Amigos, por favor, cambiemos la conversación— Intervino Kory.

— Tienes razón… Rachel, ¿y de dónde vienes?

* * *

La peli-negra miraba fascinada a través del microscopio. Aquella era la primera vez que observaba el mundo microscópico, y aunque la práctica consistía en aprender a usar el instrumento, y ella sólo había elegido observar una hormiga; le sorprendía cuántos detalles pasaban desapercibidos a simple vista.

— ¡Amiga Rachel! ¿Acaso no es maravilloso el mundo de las cosas pequeñitas? — comentó una chica pelirroja a su lado, ocupada en observar uno de sus propios cabellos.

— Lo es, Kory— Rachel no pudo más que atribuirle la razón.

La chica de cabellos oscuros estaba tan ocupada descubriendo nuevos mundos, que no se percató de que alguien la observaba. Y se trataba de Slade Wilson. ¿qué culpa tenía él de que el cuerpo de la chica resaltara perfectamente con aquella bata? Tan ensimismado estaba él con la chica, que no reparó en sus acciones.

Y Rachel, que movía el micrométrico sin parar, sintió una mano sobre la suya. No pudo evitar el nerviosismo cuando notó que era su maestro, y que estaba bastante cerca de ella.

— Un poco más lento, Srta. Roth— Dijo, y aunque no fue un susurro al oído, Rachel sintió como si así lo fuera. Un escalofrío le recorrió a la vez que una sensación extraña se hacía presente en su estómago. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Algún otro alumno llamó la atención del profesor, a lo que él acudió. Pero aún al otro lado del laboratorio, Rachel no dejaba de observarle de vez en cuando. Ignoraba las palabras de su amiga, y veía por los oculares sin ver realmente. Su mente aún viajaba en el extraño suceso.

Y cuando al fin terminó la clase, la chica fue de las primeras personas en salir. No quería la posibilidad de quedar a solas con su maestro después de lo ocurrido.

— ¡Amiga Rachel, espera! — Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga— ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, estoy bien— Habló una vez más, sin prestar atención. Levantó su mano derecha, recordando momentáneamente la peculiar escena. La sensación aún no había desaparecido.

— …con pimientos, bananas y chispitas de menta— Terminaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa— ¿es tu deseo acompañarme?

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro.

— ¡Glorioso! — Soltó Kory, para luego tomar el brazo de la peli-negra y llevarla prácticamente arrastrando hacia la salida. Rachel no se opuso, sus ojos seguían fijos sobre la puerta del laboratorio, donde un hombre cerraba con llave para luego caminar hacia la dirección contraria, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, le daba vueltas innecesarias a la situación.

Por su parte, Slade Wilson se adentraba en su oficina. Con total tranquilidad, se acercó hacia la ventana y levantó una de las láminas horizontales que conformaban la persiana. Pudo ver cómo Rachel se alejaba arrastrada por su compañera, hasta que perdió su imagen.

En su mente aún flotaba el recuerdo de su cercanía, el aroma a lavanda de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel… el primer contacto, y una caricia que definitivamente no sería la última.

¿Cuándo había comenzado su obsesión con la chica? La línea era difusa. Inició aquél primer día, cuando simplemente llamaba su atención: sus notas le hacían resaltar de entre los demás estudiantes, y qué decir de su inusual belleza y cuerpo desarrollado para su edad. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo admirándola casi toda la clase, tras sus gafas oscuras. Agradecía que la materia llevara al menos una hora al día, pero en algún momento ese tiempo había dejado de ser suficiente; necesitaba más, y no sólo se refería a miradas.

Después de todo, él era un hombre a quien le gustaba controlar todo a su alrededor, y una joven como ella no podía ser la excepción.

Al final, si ella quería jugar; él podía continuar… y podía hacerlo muy bien.

* * *

 *** El micrométrico es un tornillo que se encuentra a los lados del microscopio, y sirve para enfocar poco a poco la imagen.**

 **NOTA: El capítulo ha sido editado, y pronto será continuado.**


	3. Chapter 3: Laberinto

**Disclaimer:** Teen titans no me pertenece

 **Capítulo 3: Laberinto**

Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra de un rincón de la biblioteca, su respaldo era una de las paredes laterales del librero. Aquél era su lugar predilecto desde el primer día que visitó el lugar puesto que, al ser el último pasillo estaba alejado de las personas y tenía al alcance todas las novelas clásicas.

No obstante, en sus manos descansaba un libro de Biología celular, repasando algunos detalles para el examen que presentaría esa misma tarde. Y no es que no se sintiera lista, simplemente, información extra no le vendría mal a nadie.

Los días habían pasado, formando semanas hasta llegar a la primera ola de parciales. La chica había conseguido su lugar en el variopinto grupo de amigos, y ellos habían aprendido a respetar la privacidad que, en ocasiones, Rachel necesitaba. Y este día, el último de exámenes, habían acordado dedicarlo a estudiar. Incluso Garfield; que lo hiciera realmente, era tema aparte.

Finalmente, cerró el libro y procedió a colocarlo en un anaquel cercano, dedicado a las obras que habían sido sacadas del librero. Fue en ese momento, que descubrió no estar sola en aquella área de la biblioteca. En una de las mesas cercanas, se encontraba Slade Wilson, sumido en la lectura de un título que no pudo identificar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Sus sentidos le pusieron alerta automáticamente, quizá sin razón. Después de todo, la única vez que él se había acercado más de lo necesario había sido en aquella práctica de laboratorio. Su imaginación le llevaba a pensar que él la observaba más de lo necesario en clase, pero nunca podía comprobarlo tras esas gafas oscuras; y fuera de esos pensamientos sin fundamento, no tenía razones para que el hombre le causara las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento; mantenían una estricta relación profesor-alumna, y nada más… ¿entonces, por qué le causaba temor? Sí, esa era la palabra.

La manera de actuar del profesor era algo que le llamaba la atención, su semblante siempre serio, los colores oscuros en su ropa y voz autoritaria —además de su cicatriz—, eran cosas que le habían vuelto el maestro más temido por los alumnos; y Rachel no era la excepción… el detalle en ella, es que ese temor le atraía en cierta manera.

La peli-negra negó levemente para despejar sus pensamientos, y se dispuso a volver a la sección de Clásicos. Había un libro que le interesaba, y después del último examen, se dedicaría a leerlo.

Para su suerte, encontró la única copia disponible, justo en el lugar donde lo había visto. Se puso de puntitas y alargó su brazo lo más que pudo; no contaba con que estuviera más alto de lo que parecía. Su mano tanteaba entre los títulos, apenas alcanzando la base del lomo. Logró moverlo un poco, si se esforzaba más podría…

No fue necesario.

Sintió cómo un cuerpo se situaba detrás de ella, y un perfume masculino inundó sus fosas nasales. Su corazón aceleró y el conocido escalofrío le recorrió. No necesitó voltear para saber de quien se trataba, y eso le dejó inmóvil: Slade estaba demasiado cerca.

Tardó unos segundos en lograr articular palabra, cuando volteó y el hombre le ofreció el libro.

— Arthur Pym*— Comentó él— bastante controversial para la época.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir y tomar el libro. Su mente le decía que debía agradecer la ayuda, pero sus labios se negaban a moverse. Lo único que hizo, fue mirar cómo el hombre se alejaba, y se mantuvo en la misma posición, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas le llamó.

— Rachel— Se sobresaltó. Era la voz era de Slade, ¿cómo era posible? Sintió la mano en su hombro y cómo su estómago se revolvía— Rachel, ¿estás bien? — Entonces cayó en cuenta de que la voz en realidad pertenecía a Dick Grayson.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Respondió en tono débil, tras voltear.

— ¿Segura? — Asintió con la cabeza una vez más, y comenzó a caminar hacia al encargada de la biblioteca.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Ah, terrible— Se quejó el petirrojo— Ya veo por qué le llaman el Demente Mood.

— ¿Es tan difícil como suena?

— No creo que tú tengas problemas, pero ya lo veremos el siguiente semestre— Y es que, claro, Dick pertenecía a la misma generación de Victor.

— Ya veo— Musitó, distraída mientras entregaba su credencial para sacar el libro de la biblioteca.

— ¿En verdad estás bien?

— Sí, lo estoy— Respondió ahora, un tanto molesta tras tantas preguntas. — Me preocuparía más por Victor.

— Yo también— Admitió en un suspiro— no está acostumbrado a reprobar materias, y debe mantener las calificaciones para liderar el equipo… pero ese maestro Blood, parece estar determinado a sacarle de la escuela.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— Regresó a casa, iré a visitarlo después de acompañarte a tu salón, que será dentro de…— Observó su reloj— 30 minutos, ¿crees que alcancemos a hacer una parada en el gimnasio?

— ¿Eh? Claro— Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero Dick no parecía notarlo. Se dejó guiar hasta la cancha de basquetbol sin prestar atención al resto de la conversación.

— ¿Rachel?

— ¿Si?

— Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero— Señaló el letrero— es el vestidor de hombres— La chica se sonrojó levemente, sorprendida de no saber a dónde la llevaban sus pasos. Él rió— Sólo iré por mis cosas, vuelvo en un momento.

Necesitaba despejarse, tendría un examen importante dentro de unos minutos y no podía presentarlo en ese estado. Suspiró, y trató de olvidar la escena de la biblioteca. Entonces notó que aún cargaba el libro en sus brazos. Buscó una banca entre los vacíos vestidores de chicas, para apoyar su mochila y guardar el libro.

Entonces notó que no era la única en el lugar.

Una chica de cabello rosa terminaba de pegar lo que parecía una nota transparente bajo su falda. No tardó en adivinar lo que pretendía. La peli-rosa notó su presencia, y se limitó a llevar su dedo índice a sus labios y susurrar un "shh". Luego salió del vestidor, no sin empujar a Rachel en el proceso.

La peli-negra reconoció a la chica, como compañera en el curso de Biología. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Nicole Jinx. Decidió olvidar el asunto, no era su problema al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, en su rincón predilecto.

Después del examen y descubrir que tanto Garfield como Kory tenían planes, descubrió que no tenía más que hacer. Y la idea de regresar a casa temprano, con la posibilidad de encontrar a su padre era lo último que quería.

Fue así como se encontraba leyendo las últimas líneas de _La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym_ , peculiar libro como había comentado su maestro. Tomó un momento para estirarse, y luego regresó la novela a la encargada de la biblioteca. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que había sacado la obra sólo para devolverla el mismo día; no pensó acabarla tan rápido.

Decidió pasar al sanitario antes de dirigirse a casa, para enjuagar su rostro. El agua fría siempre le venía bien después de una lectura. Luego de secar su cara con una toalla de papel, se miró al espejo… y sólo entonces descubrió el par de figuras detrás de ella.

Un chico que reconoció como Baran Flinders, bastante corpulento—tanto que rivalizaba con Victor— razón que le había otorgado el sobrenombre de Mamut; estaba acompañado de Nicole. Claro, formaban la conocida pandilla de los Hive en esa escuela, junto con el genio de la tecnología que se hacía llamar Gizmo. A juzgar por la situación, éste último debía estar afuera, cuidando el pasillo… y la escena no se veía nada bien.

— ¿Me recuerdas? — Comenzó la peli-rosa— Como siempre, fuiste la primera en salir del examen, así que no estabas cuando Wilson nos hizo quedarnos después de clase, para romper nuestras hojas por haber hecho trampa.

Rachel intentó poner resistencia cuando Mamut la tomó por la espalda para inmovilizarla; todo esfuerzo era en vano, la diferencia de fuerza era enorme.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrió, eh? — Apenas acabó la frase, soltó un puño sobre la mejilla de la peli-negra, quien no evitó un quejido de dolor. No veía la forma de escapar, y a pesar de esto, Rachel volvió su cabeza para escupir sobre la peli-rosa. Ante esto, Nicole no tardó en abofetearle, para luego decir— Tu turno.

Se refería a Baran, quien tomó el cuello de la chica para acorralarla contra la pared y lanzar un puñetazo. La fuerza era notablemente mayor, y sabía que ése no sería el único. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando otro golpe que nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver a una Nicole pasmada, y el puño de Mamut atrapado en el aire. Acto seguido, Slade torció el brazo del chico, y cuando soltó a Rachel, le golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza, que salió despedido contra uno de los muros.

— ¡Fuera! — Rugió el hombre, y Nicole corrió. Flinders se le unió, con su rostro sangrante y mandíbula desencajada.

La peli-negra comenzó a incorporarse, con ayuda del maestro. Estaba aturdida, pero debía admitir que un par de golpes era poco a comparación de lo que hubiera pasado sin la intervención.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Preguntó él. Ella asintió, pero cuando trató de dar un paso, tambaleó y fue atrapada por el hombre, quien la tomó en brazos, buscó su mochila y emprendió el camino hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron, Rachel había vuelto en sí. Estaba sentada sobre la camilla, inmóvil mientras veía cómo Slade buscaba entre los cajones.

— Lamento no haber llegado antes, me aseguraré de que esos 3 nunca vuelvan a pisar esta escuela— Dijo, mientras acomodaba el material de curación en una mesita cercana para luego arrodillarse y quedar a la altura de la chica.

Por un momento, ella se preguntó dónde estaría la enfermera, por lo que miró a su alrededor. Él adivinó lo que pensaba

— No está… es bastante tarde, después de todo. Esto arderá— Advirtió, para luego pasar una gasa sobre su mejilla. Rachel respondió con un quejido.

—No pensé que…— Comenzó ella, pero se interrumpió a mitad de frase.

— ¿…que pudiera atender heridas? Soy médico militar— Explicó— retirado, pero médico al final— Vaya, eso era una sorpresa.

Rachel siguió inmóvil cuando él colocó una gasa seca sobre su mejilla y la aseguraba con microporo. No le importó el hecho de que él estuviera arrodillado, quedando justamente a la altura de su rostro, y peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

— ¿Lo del examen? — Se acercó aún más, para mirarla a los ojos— Nada se me escapa— Respondió con simpleza, y ella se preguntó si había algo más en esa frase— ¿aún te duele?

— Estoy bien.

Entonces, Rachel abrió los ojos cuando, sin aviso, él juntó sus labios con los de ella. Tardó en asimilarlo, y se quedó inmóvil ante el contacto. Un mar de emociones comenzó a envolverla. No un escalofrío, sino algo más intenso le recorrió el cuerpo. Su corazón aceleró, después de uno segundos que parecieron eternos, pudo recuperar el control de sí misma.

Su reacción era huir, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Slade elevó sus manos, recorriendo las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a las manos de ella, y acorralándolas a ambos costados. Ella intentaba liberarse, pero sólo consiguió un agarre aún más fuerte del hombre que ya no buscaba un toque sutil, sino abrirse paso en la boca de Rachel. Y cuando lo logró, el hombre llevó una de sus manos al cabello de ella.

La peli-negra estaba cediendo, y no estaba segura si era miedo lo que le hacía quedarse ahí… No, debía huir. Deshizo el beso y usó su mano libre para abofetear al hombre. No se quedó a esperar una reacción, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo el lugar.

Sus pasos le guiaban, pero sus pensamientos aún intentaban procesar lo ocurrido.

El instinto le decía que en casa estaría a salvo, pero su mente estaba tan aturdida como para recordarle que, después de todo.

…En casa no estaría libre de peligro.

* * *

 *** Se refiere al personaje principal de La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym, de Edgar Allan Poe.**

 **Bueno, no tengo excusas respecto al tiempo. Esta historia por sí sola no es bien vista por todos, pero decidí continuar por meta personal (?) respondiendo brevemente a las preguntas... no será típico estilo de abuso, porque el proyecto es más retorcido aún o_o espero más adelante se aclare a lo que me refiero.**

 **Agradecimientos a quienes dieron Follow y Favorite, en especial a los review, que me hicieron ver que pese a lo atrevido que es compartir esto, aún hay quienes lo leen. Gracias, Omfg, Nana, Emy, Guest, y Rascalize2.**

 **Por cierto, el capítulo 2 fue editado y los párrafos añadidos son necesarios para entender las continuaciones.**

 **Kath fuera~**


	4. Chapter 4 Historia de un par de sombras

**Capítulo 4: Historia de un par de sombras**

Slade Wilson era un hombre solitario. Quien le conocía de toda la vida habría afirmado que hubo un solo periodo en que le vio sonreír a menudo; cuando tuvo una familia.

Pero la guerra se lleva muchas cosas consigo, y el tiempo con sus seres queridos es una de ellas, la más valiosa podría decirse. Una esposa, y tres hijos a quienes nunca vio crecer. Y cuando al fin decidió quedarse en casa por el resto de su vida, lo único que recibió fue una solicitud de divorcio.

Ni siquiera podía volver al servicio, por haber perdido su visión en uno de los encuentros. Ahora, que al fin volvía a la ciudad, estaba solo y así se mantendría. Fue recomendado como maestro, eso y la lectura se habían vuelto su pasatiempo. Estaba claro que nunca intentaría formar una familia de nuevo.

Aunque sí, durante los últimos años había salido con algunas mujeres en encuentros casuales que no iban más allá de una noche. Todas mayores de edad, que no debían ser más de 5 años menores a él.

Entonces, ¿por qué interesarse en una chica que podría ser su hija?

Repasando sus años como docente, había impartido clase a decenas de alumnas, y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el fijarse en ellas, ni siquiera cuando algunas de ellas intentaban mejorar sus calificaciones a cambio de favores más que personales.

¿Qué diferencia había en Rachel?

Tenía un gran cuerpo, y cualquiera estaría de acuerdo. Pero no era el primer caso de una joven bastante desarrollada para su edad. Era hermosa, sí, una belleza inusual pues no en cualquier lugar se podría ver esa pálida piel con cabello oscuro y ojos azules con tintes violáceos. ¿Era eso razón suficiente? Las mejores notas de la clase, y el hecho de que pasaba el tiempo sola, volviéndola un blanco fácil.

Y es que al final, no era una sola razón, sino una serie de factores que Rachel reunía y que, para desfortuna de ella, pasaron a ojos de un hombre que no era precisamente el mejor del mundo.

Porque, dejando de lado su historia, habría que ver la otra cara de la moneda. Desde pequeño, había aprendido que no importaban los medios, sino el fin. Frío, calculador, controlador y obsesivo eran características que Adeline había logrado calmar; pero que la guerra resaltó. Y qué decir del perder a su familia, eso sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ahora, si quería algo debía tomarlo, amarrarlo y no dejarlo ir.

Y fue Rachel, la avecilla que pasó a ojos de un hombre con tales antecedentes. La edad era sólo un pequeño obstáculo que podría dejar de lado si a cambio obtendría todas las cualidades que ella reunía. Era sólo un juego, no tendría nada que perder.

Slade Wilson miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina, como si en cualquier momento la chica fuera a aparecer. Se había saltado la clase de Biología, y no le sorprendía. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo le volvería a ver?

La respuesta llegó al instante.

El cuervo había entrado a la jaula.

* * *

El temido azote de la puerta, siempre acompañado de groserías y el aliento a alcohol. Ambas debían recibirle, pues si Theodore aún tenía algo de consciencia y notaba una ausencia, madre e hija pagarían por igual.

El día anterior, apenas al llegar a casa se había encerrado en su habitación. Seguía aturdida por el golpe que había recibido y el suceso de la enfermería. Estaba asustada, confundida y no podía calmarse por más que lo intentara. Trató en vano de sumergirse en la lectura, y así pasó el tiempo hasta que la puerta anunció su llegada.

Theodore Roth había llegado más temprano de lo usual, pero no por ello menos ebrio. Avanzó tambaléandose y balbuceando incoherencias con una botella aún en la mano. Tras detenerse para el último trago, lanzó el envase vacío hacia una de las paredes, y por suerte Rachel tuvo el reflejo para evitarla. Apuró a recoger los pedazos, deseando que esta vez no terminara golpeada; la última vez había dolido más de lo habitual.

Pero ese día, el hombre no tuvo interés en su hija. Tan sólo tomó la cabellera de Arella y la arrastró a su habitación, sin siquiera preocuparse en cerrar la puerta. Los gritos de la mujer no se hicieron esperar, entre sollozos y golpes sordos. Rachel volvió a su habitación, ignorando la imagen que había visto tantas veces desde que tenía memoria: su madre al ser posicionada a la fuerza.

El día siguiente despertó como de costumbre, vistió su uniforme con la seguridad de que su padre no despertaría pronto después de beber tanto. Salió de casa pero no se dirigió a la escuela, sino a un parque cercano donde solía leer en vacaciones a la sombra de un árbol. No le apetecía encontrarse con sus amigos, y la biblioteca ya no era un escondite, pues todos sus amigos lo conocían.

Dejó que pasaran las horas, y tomó un momento para comer una manzana mientras observaba a los cuervos que le rodeaban.

Estaba cansada, y por alguna razón sentía como si el hecho de la enfermería no hubiera pasado realmente. De no ser por la gasa en su mejilla, habría jurado que todo había sido un sueño.

Las últimas horas que debían ser de clase las pasó intentando concentrarse en su libro, pero se dio por vencida al terminarlo y no recordar una sola palabra del mismo. Decidió acudir a la escuela para devolverlo, no recuperaría el interés en esta novela pronto.

Y justo como había calculado, llegó cuando los pasillos estaban vacíos. Aun así, asomaba la mirada antes de caminar sólo para asegurarse de que alguno de sus amigos no estuviera buscándola.

— ¿Llevarás otro? — Preguntó la encargada de la biblioteca que ya conocía de sobra a Rachel: apenas dejaba un libro, sacaba otro.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si— Tomó el primer tomo que encontró en el estante de pre-acomodo, sin siquiera leer el título. Esperaba no arrepentirse más tarde.

Y salió de la biblioteca. Tras un par de pasillos cayó en cuenta de que el no quedarse en la escuela significaba volver a su casa, justo lo que siempre evitaba. Se detuvo justo en la puerta que daba salida al edificio, dio media vuelta y miró hacia la nada por un momento.

No deseaba volver a casa.

 _T-theodore… ¡Detente!_

De pronto, comenzó a caminar de regreso. Apresuraba el paso a medida que avanzaba.

 _¡Basta! ¡Me duele!_

Su corazón aceleraba. Sentía su estómago revuelto y un nudo en la garganta.

 _¡Cállate!_

 _Golpe_

 _Llora._

No pensaba, no reparaba en sus acciones ni en lo que podía suceder. Miró el letrero de la oficina por una décima de segundo y sin más, abrió la puerta y cerró con seguro tras de sí.

 _El cinturón se adhería a su piel, una y otra vez las marcas en su espalda._

— Rachel— Murmuró Slade Wilson, sorprendido.

La chica jadeaba, los ojos más abiertos de lo usual y la adrenalina a flor de piel. Era incapaz de escapar aun cuando veía al hombre acercarse.

Después de todo, ella lo había buscado.

La única forma de amor que había visto en su vida.

* * *

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo… otra vez. Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza pero subiré el próximo capítulo en esta semana. Agradezco a todos los comentarios de este retorcido proyecto, más aún con mi irresponsabilidad sobre el tiempo.**

 **A Rascalize2, tu comentario me hizo darme cuenta de que me faltaban razones para Slade, porque, la vida de Rachel adaptada a la realidad da bastantes "motivos", pero no había caído en cuenta de que me faltaba un poco de la historia de Slade, espero haberlo logrado con este capítulo… al final, recordemos que él es el villano de la serie, maldad por naturaleza (¿?)**

 **A Nana, sí, al principio será un típico profe se aprovecha de una alumna, pero tengo pensado más que eso para este extraño proyecto.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sin vuelta a atrás

**Advertencia:** Una escena lemon, cuyo inicio y final se señala en mayúsculas, en caso de querer omitirlo.

 **Capítulo 5: Sin vuelta a atrás**

Dejó caer la mochila. Respiraba agitada, tenía la piel erizada y juraría que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Su mano derecha aún aferrada sobre el picaporte y sus ojos fijos en la figura del hombre que se acercaba hacia ella.

— N-no debí venir— Reaccionó cuando él estuvo a escasos pasos, se volvió para salir cuando la mano de Slade se posó justo al lado de su cabeza, cerrando la puerta y aprisionándola en el acto. Se agachó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

— Pero lo hiciste… ¿por qué, Rachel?

La escena en la enfermería seguía latente en su mente, y la sensación tras ese beso aún más. Ese día huyó, convencida de no volver a quedarse sola con él nunca más, y sin embargo ahora ella se había encerrado a sí misma en esa oficina. Tragó saliva mientras veía su propio reflejo en el ojo de su maestro. Esta vez, él tenía un parche en lugar de sus lentes.

Lentamente, la chica bajó su mirada hasta posarse en los labios del maestro. Es cierto, había acudido a él por una razón. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.

 _Oh, Rachel… hace tanto que no hay vuelta a atrás._

Y sin más, la chica cerró la distancia en algo que al principio fue un beso torpe. No tenía experiencia alguna, después de todo. Pero la de Slade bastaba. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando el beso se volvió profundo, y al notar esto, el hombre no tardó en acariciar el resto de su cuerpo, sobre la ropa.

- **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON** -

Rachel abrió los ojos al sentirlo, y se separó para tomar aire desesperadamente. Duró poco, pues el hombre la tomó del mentón para continuar el beso, y esta vez sus manos se aventuraron debajo de la blusa.

Ella mantuvo los ojos abiertos, asustada y sin poder respirar. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero nunca pensó que se intensificaría tan rápido. Trataba en vano de separarse, pero la puerta detrás de su cabeza no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Det… para…

Habló cuando Slade había abandonado sus labios para pasar a su cuello, a la par que sus manos recorrían sus piernas debajo de la falda. Sin más, el profesor tomó a la chica en brazos para llevarla al sofá, uno sin respaldo de piel negra como los de un consultorio psiquiátrico. Nunca pensó que le sería útil más allá de poder recostarse al leer, y ahora agradecía tanto su elección.

Rachel se vio a sí misma acostada y a Slade posicionarse sobre ella. El peso le hacía imposible moverse, todo pasaba tan rápido que no tenía oportunidad de asimilarlo y menos de reaccionar. Ni siquiera supo el momento en que su blusa fue abierta, y ahora la boca del hombre se paseaba en el canalillo que formaban sus pechos. Llevó sus manos al sujetador y lo desabrochó sin problema, a lo que la peli-negra se ruborizó al instante y avergonzada se cubrió el rostro, algo que Slade ni siquiera pudo notar por ahora concentrarse en los pechos de la chica.

Ella siguió con el rostro cubierto, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no estaba pasando, no obstante, las sensaciones eran imposibles de ignorar. Todas nuevas, pero ninguna la disfrutaba, en una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza… Aún así creía que eso era normal, algo que había aprendido de la enfermiza relación de sus padres.

Sucumbió al pánico cuando vio que el hombre comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón. Las alarmas en ella se habían encendido desde hace tanto, pero sólo en ese momento fue capaz de reaccionar. Trató de levantarse, en vano, pues pronto fue obligada a acostarse de nuevo. Intentó empujar el pecho del hombre, cuando sus manos fueron aprisionadas arriba de su cabeza, por las de él.

— No quiero… déjame ir…

Entonces comenzó a suplicar con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos. Slade paró un momento para observarla, pero en la mente de él, los ruegos provocaban el efecto contrario al que ella esperaba. Se había abandonado a sus instintos desde que el beso comenzó, y ahora el verla desnuda debajo de él, con sus manos sujetas y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas… en su enfermiza mente, esa escena le excitaba aún más. Era imposible detenerse, pero usaría su último ápice de cordura para controlarse a sí mismo al entrar en ella.

Y lo hizo. Lento, deteniéndose a cada momento para que ella se acostumbrara, atento al pálido rostro que se deformaba en una mueca de dolor.

Dolor, demasiado, era insoportable.

La chica soltó a llorar.

Lloraba por el dolor, por la situación, por lo que vivía en casa día a día y por lo que se había reprimido durante tantos años.

Y Slade perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos y profundos mientras Rachel deseaba que terminara, sentía que no podía más y a esas alturas sólo esperaba el momento en que todo acabara.

- **FIN LEMON** -

Los minutos transcurrieron en una eternidad, hasta que al fin llegó el clímax. Para ese momento, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y Rachel miraba hacia un punto invisible en el techo. Apenas al verse libre, rodó hasta caer el piso e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor la llevó al suelo nuevamente. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue doblar sus piernas con las rodillas a la altura de su cara para poder esconderse, mientras sentía algo cálido saliendo de ella.

Esto le era sumamente familiar, innumerables veces había visto este actuar en su madre.

Después de todo, lo que acababa de vivir era completamente normal.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que le había dejado en su oficina. La escuela estaba por cerrar, y aún a esas horas había estudiantes peleando en los pasillos después de las horas extra en el salón de castigo. Uno de ellos había caído por las escaleras y el vendaje le hizo tardar, más el hablar con los paramédicos que le llevarían a observación en el hospital.

Tras internarse en su oficina, vio que seguía en la misma posición: sentada en el piso, con la mirada fija en el vaso de agua y la pastilla que descansaban en la mesita frente a ella. Ya estaba vestida, le había limpiado las piernas y arreglado el cabello.

— Debes tomar esto— Se acercó y arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Tomó la pastilla y la acercó a sus labios, a lo que ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Ya le había negado incontables veces hasta que fue llamado con urgencia a la enfermería. Esta última le había hecho perder la paciencia. Con una mano tomó el mentón de la chica, intentando abrir sus labios para meter la pastilla entre ellos. Rachel luchó hasta que pudo zafarse del agarre.

— ¿Siempre haces todo a la fuerza? — Le retó, con el tono de voz y una mirada firme, las primeras palabras desde o que había ocurrido.

— Eres muy joven para un hijo— Respondió, manteniendo la mirada de la chica.

— También para lo que me hiciste.

 _Touché._

No dijo más, sólo devolvió la pastilla a la mesa y pasó su mano por el cabello. Ahora tenía los lentes oscuros como de costumbre.

— Yo… — Rachel inició, pero tan pronto sintió la mirada del hombre de vuelta en ella, volvió al refugio de sus rodillas y siguió en un tono bajo, avergonzada: — No puedo… caminar.

— Te llevaré a casa— Estaba por levantarse cuando la chica lo detuvo. Había visto el reloj de reojo, y se le revolvió el estómago.

 _Aún es temprano._

— No quiero ir a casa.

— Están por cerrar la escuela.

— Entonces… llévame contigo— Eso era un sorpresa. Rachel estaba consciente de que lo ocurrido se repetiría si iba con él, pero estaba dispuesta a ello. Incluso tomó la pastilla, y sintió cómo pasó por su garganta aún con algo de agua.

— No— Fue lo único que él respondió para luego levantarse en busca de la mochila.

— ¡Pero, el trato…!

— No había trato, tú tenías que tomar eso y ahora te llevaré a casa. Necesitas recostarte, quizá tengas efectos secundarios y te sientas mareada.

No dio tiempo a más "pero". La tomó en brazos y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Explicar la situación al guardia fue sencilla, pues conocían su profesión como médico y el llevar a una estudiante a casa que no podía caminar bien debido a un accidente; les pareció razonable.

Aún en el auto, Rachel siguió con su petición, pero el profesor era inflexible. Abandonó toda esperanza cuando vio su casa, y bajó del auto segura de que era demasiado temprano como para que su padre le viera llegar.

Entregó a su madre la misma explicación que Slade al guardia, y se encerró en su habitación. Cayó presa de un sueño profundo, como no lo había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

El día siguiente despertó tarde. Tanto, que le fue imposible llegar a clase de Biología, la primera de la mañana. Pero no le importó, se preparó como de costumbre contando en que alcanzaría a llegar a la segunda clase. Caminó lento, como solía hacer. El dolor había pasado, pero aún le incomodaba, nada que no pudiera disimular.

Justo como había previsto, llegó justo cuando la clase de dos horas había terminado, y los alumnos salían del aula. Rachel fue recibida por sus amigos.

— ¿Dónde estabas!?

— ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

— ¿Al menos has visto las mil llamadas perdidas?

— También me alegra verlos, chicos— Soltó con sarcasmo. No imaginó que ellos harían un escándalo como ese. — Tuve que acompañar a mi madre a una visita, y me ocupó todo el día. Terminé tan cansada que me he quedado dormida hoy… siento no haber avisado— mentiría si dijera que no se sintió mal al ocultad la verdad a quienes se preocuparon tanto por ella, más aún cuando le creyeron sin dudar ni un poco.

— ¡De la que te has salvado! — Empezó Garfield, el primero en olvidar el asunto— El Sr. Tenebroso nos acuchilló con preguntas a todos, eso era imposible de contestar bien.

— Gar, con tus notas, creo que todo te es imposible contestar bien— Siguió Victor.

— ¡Lo juro…!

— Un momento — interrumpió la peli-negra al notar algo— ¿Dónde está Kory?

— La estamos esperando— Respondió Dick— El Sr. Wilson le pidió que se quedara después de clase.

— No…— Rachel temió por el bienestar de su amiga, e ignoró las llamadas de los demás para dirigirse al salón y entrar sin avisar.

Encontró a la pelirroja, sentada en uno de los pupitres sobre los que descansaban algunas hojas mientras Slade la miraba, de pie recargado en su propio escritorio.

La mirada triste de Kory se iluminó al ver a la chica.

— ¡Amiga Rachel, estás bien!

— Srta. Roth, una pena no haberla tenido en clase hoy…— comentó el profesor— Es una excelente alumna, estoy seguro de que sería una gran tutora para usted— Se dirigió a la pelirroja. Ella asintió, para luego recoger su examen con la nota reprobatoria.

— Kory, ve con los chicos… te alcanzaré en un momento— A la mencionada le pareció extraño, pero pronto obedeció, dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

— No te atrevas a hacerle algo— Amenazó una vez estuvieron solos.

— ¿Me crees capaz? — Sonrió ante la respuesta en los ojos de la chica— Ah, Rachel… ¿aún no entiendes? — Llevó una mano al mentón de la chica, y se acercó sólo un poco para acabar la frase: — Sólo me interesas tú.

La pelinegra se estremeció. Se soltó del agarre y sin más salió del aula para reunirse con sus amigos.

— Amiga Rachel, ¿qué te ocurrió el día de ayer?

No respondió, su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que salió del salón poco después que ella, y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Amiga Rachel?

— ¿Eh? Sólo… acompañé a mi madre a un compromiso… — volvió en sí y trató de desviar el tema— Estoy bien, pero se hace tarde para la siguiente clase, no puedo faltar más.

* * *

Rechazó una salida con sus amigos, alegando que estaba cansada y quería leer un poco. Ellos entendieron… bueno, todos menos Garfield, quien alegó "¿cómo alguien podía descansar leyendo?", pero pronto fue callado por Víctor.

Y en verdad estuvo en la biblioteca un tiempo.

Es sólo que salió temprano, y sus pasos le llevaron a un sitio ya conocido.

Esta vez se detuvo unos segundos a leer el nombre: "Mtr. Slade Wilson".

Para luego abrir la puerta y encerrarse de nuevo.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a Mokona Kushiki por sus palabras, así como a todos quien han dejado review, favorite y follow a este extraño proyecto :)_

 _En algún fic cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero que la autora estaba relacionada a Ciencias de la Salud, fue la primera vez en que vi un lemon donde se preocuparan por la protección. Ella explicó que su profesión le hacía pensar responsablemente aún en ficción... y creo me ha pasado lo mismo. Fin del pequeño anuncio preventivo ;3_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Kath~_


End file.
